Fun and Games
by Lasski
Summary: Jareth has come back to claim what is his... but Sarah has a few tricks herself
1. Chapter 1

First time doing this. hope it's ok  
  
Author: Lasski  
  
Title: Fun and Games  
  
Disclaimer: not mine,  
  
Rating: R (just to be safe)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
First lesson.  
  
Possession of passion.  
  
Out of obsessions  
  
Comes temptation.  
  
- Symacee -  
  
Sarah flipped the sign on the shop door around to 'close' and pulled down the blinds before binding her thick wild hair with an elastic band. Grabbing a broom from the back room she set about sweeping the dust of her bookstore. Sarah smiled, 23 years of age and already she owned her own business. Her very own used bookstore. University just didn't seem to suit her when she first got into it. The freedom was great, sure, but it was too much like school and she really had had enough of that. The only good thing about her school years was the whole 'Underground business'. Math and geography she may not have excelled at but she had definitely kicked arse in the Labyrinth and made a lot of friends. Sarah's smile dropped somewhat.  
  
She hadn't seen her friends from the Underground - Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddimus - for many years. It wasn't that she hadn't called for them after the night of the party, or that they had one day decided not to return her call. It was just that they had grown apart. As Sarah life became increasingly more complicated she just didn't have the time to call on them regularly. Eventually when she did get around to seeing them, they had nothing to talk about. Not even about Jareth.  
  
Sarah gave a wry grin to herself. Bastard that he had been, arrogant and prideful, Jareth had taught her more in thirteen hours that she could have done by herself in thirteen years. Cleansed entirely of her childhood phrase 'it's not fair' now that she did indeed have a comparison, and that comparison made life pretty damn fair in her view. At least no one Aboveground stole precious hours away from her and sent life threatening. things after her. Yet, no longer did she harbor resentment against the Goblin King for stealing Toby - she had, after all, asked for it. He existed in her memory as just that - a memory. Although a very vital one, she could not just forget about him and there was no way she could just brush him or the Underground away as a figment of her imagination. It had been too real, it had been real.  
  
Sarah yelped in surprise when a loud banging sounded against the glass shop door. Heart pounding she opened the door knowing exactly who was there.  
  
"Lillian, you scared the utter crap out of me."  
  
The blond gave a grin and pushed pass Sarah into the shop. "Sorry about that, but when I first knocked you didn't answer so I figured you were just off daydreaming again."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "So you just decided to bang louder on my door."  
  
"Hell yes" replied Lillian still grinning, "had to get your attention somehow. So are you finished up here?"  
  
"Not yet Lil, and you can help me finish while you're at it too" said Sarah and handed the broom to Lillian.  
  
Lillian winced when she grabbed the broom but made good use of it anyway. In no time the two women were finished and Sarah stacked unpacked books in the back along with the broom.  
  
"Ready to go to Luke's place then?" asked Lil.  
  
Sarah grinned "oh yeah."  
  
Lil laughed, "you're hooked girl, admit it."  
  
"So what if I am" retorted Sarah before they both walked out of the shop.  
  
The door slammed shut and a key turned in the lock securing the place. Suddenly, along the floor bounced a single crystal ball, perfect in shape and clear in colour. Twice more it jumped then rolled before the toe of a black boot stopped it. Jareth bent down to pick it up and gazed into it as the clear gave way to an image. He watched as Sarah closed the shop and left with Lillian to go to 'Luke's place', wherever that was, obviously it was some male. Some male. A stirring anger quickly welled within Jareth along with one prominent thought - 'mine!'  
  
Jareth fought for control. He would deal with this male as he had done all the rest. He would not directly interfere with his Sarah's life; he was not yet ready to reveal himself to her - that would come soon enough. He would find this Luke and send him nightmares at night and curse him with accidents during the day and make sure that he realises that it is because of Sarah that these things happen to him. Because Sarah already belonged to someone, she belonged to him.  
  
Oh, nothing too serious would happen to Luke, he had no intentions of killing him. It wouldn't be worth the effort, besides this male did not know that Sarah was already taken and it somehow seemed less fun when he tortured people and they didn't know what for. Jareth berated himself; he shouldn't have left her alone for the past two years. He had left a powerful spell that would keep Sarah from becoming intimate with any other males, but it did not stop her from seeking out their company. Even if Luke was just a friend he'd make sure that he wouldn't stay around Sarah for too long. Once he did get Sarah, then he would kill every male who had ever touched her, but until then he would wait. waiting he had down to an art form 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
1 In the presence of fear  
  
2 Basic instinct  
  
Begs blind trust  
  
- Symacee -  
  
Sarah and Lil raced each other up the stairs to the dojo and panted heavily just outside the door. Lil opened the door, bowed slightly before entering while Sarah followed behind her doing the same. They went over to the chairs and began to take off their shoes and socks.  
  
Sarah loved this place. She loved the feel of the carpet underneath her bare feet. She loved the fact that they were on the top floor of the building. She loved the radio station that played continuously through the room. Most of all she loved the martial arts. Not only was it a great stress-reliever but it was oddly calming as well. Lil had introduced it to her a little over a year ago and Sarah had taken to it with a relish and in that time had gone from level white to blue and was currently at green. Yet most of all Sarah loved the magic that radiated from this place.  
  
After returning from the Labyrinth Sarah found herself drawn to things of magic. At first she didn't' know what it was and it scared her. But as time passed she began to meet others, others who knew of the magic, others who were wielders of the magic. It was through them that Sarah began to understand and discover that her experience in the Underground was one of the many lessons in life. Admittably, that lesson was leant in an extremely rare way, but a lesson nonetheless and Sarah now knew what it had taught her.  
  
However, the magic in her life had not been a major factor, merely a guiding force, until she meet Lillian. In her first (and last) months of University she had met the beautiful blond who looked at everyone with emerald eyes as if she knew something that no one else did, and as Sarah eventually found out, Lil did indeed know a lot that not many others knew. 'Like this dojo' thought Sarah. Lil had recgonised the potential in Sarah to become a wielder of magic and had brought her to this place where she had meet others who also had the gift. Here was a training ground for warriors both of the physical and the magical.  
  
Sarah chuckled to herself as she remembered her first visit here and winked at Lil when her friend gave her a glance. She had laughed at the idea when she had first heard it. It was so. fairy tale-ish that Sarah could do little but laugh. That was before she had met Luke. Luke was the owner of the dojo and oversaw most of the training and it was Luke who proved to Sarah that warriors of magic weren't just some silly words.  
  
(14 months earlier)  
  
It took Sarah a good five minutes to get control of herself and stop herself laughing. Warriors of magic! What were these people on? And just who were they fighting against - goblins? This was just as bad as the Labyrinth. As soon as that through appeared all mirth left Sarah. The Labyrinth had been real, the Goblin King had been real and the magic of that world had certainly been real. The danger there had been real. Very real.  
  
Sarah looked straight at Luke. He had long black hair tied back from his olive coloured skin, dark eyes stared straight back at her, almost as if they were looking into her. Slightly taller than Sarah herself, she couldn't miss the fact that his muscles moved fluidly under his skin A small smile graced his lips as if he was amused by her, a smile too similar to that of another man's.  
  
After a moment of staring at each other, not sure if there was some silent conversation going on, Sarah only had a moment of shock between when she saw the ball of flame flare to life in mid air and when it sped towards her. The scream stuck in her throat just as Lillian stepped in and caught the ball of fire. The blond threw a nasty look at Luke before extinguishing the flame. Not even smoke lingered in the air.  
  
Luke ignored Lil, still staring at Sarah. "Are you ready to listen now?"  
  
Sarah could only nod.  
  
The things she had seen since that day and the people she had met had brought her into a new world and she revelled in it. Luke had told her that she possessed quite a lot of potential in the way of magic but she had a block. Something was holding her back from tapping into that power and using it. He reassured her that one day she would find something that would break down the walls, but even without using magic Sarah leaned plenty about it from watching the others. Where once she rued the day she wished Toby away, she was now almost thankful for it because it had led to her current life.  
  
  
  
So now here she was, the ability of magic within her and no way to use it and training, learning how to fight. These people had changed her so much. She used to be so closed, so proud, living in a world that she would let no one in to. Yet now, her friends had influenced her and she let herself get mad when she was angry, laughed when she was happy and cry when she was sad. As Lil had said - 'you've loosened up girl!'  
  
"You two ready then?" Luke said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Both women nodded and grinned. Time for some fun.  
  
Outside Jareth stood looking up at the building that Sarah had entered. People walked past him, never seeing him yet never bumping into him. The sun viciously shone down on the summer day yet he did not cast a shadow. A soft wind blew yet not one strand of his hair moved. Minutes passed before he crossed over to the entrance of the building and walked in. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
1 The serpent's kiss  
  
Storms heaven  
  
And captures everything within  
  
- Symacee -  
  
Sarah lightly treaded from one foot to the other, shifting her balance as she waited to Jack to make his move. From the corner of her eye she could see Lil laying a full on attack on Luke. Push kick, left round kick, jab, punch. but everything Lil gave Luke defended. 'Concentrate on your own fight' Sarah berated herself and just in time as Jack leaded with lightning fast round kick. Sarah blocked it and then went into autopilot mode and lost herself in the movements of the fight.  
  
Jack had only joined them around six months beforehand, but he was a developing telepath and was using that ability to his best advantage. That was why Luke loved to pit Sarah and Jack against each other. Sarah fought by instinct, which meant that she didn't really think about what she was doing and therefore Jack couldn't read her thoughts. However those times when she did think about what she was doing Jack took her down within minutes.  
  
After dancing around each other for a few minutes Sarah led with an attack going for the waist up, when the moment was right she dropped to the ground swept a leg around and brought Jack crashing to the ground. Before she could even finished the movement and stand up she felt her own feet being knocked out from under her. The soft mat broke her fall and she looked up to see Luke grinning down at her. "That was mean, how the hell am I meant to fight you both at once?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "Guess I should teach you it first before I try it out on you then."  
  
"Yeah, that might be helpful" shot back Sarah but accepted his hand in getting up. Luke paired Lil and Jack together and then called over Paula. Paula threw a smirk towards Sarah. Sarah lips quirked in response. With hair as dark as her own Paula had been coming to the dojo for nearly four years, almost as long as Lil, and never failed to remind Sarah that she couldn't use magic and without she would always be second best.  
  
"The trick with this is to never get inbetween your opponents because then they can hit you from both sides. Start from that and see how you go. We'll go easy and slow at first until you get the hang of it. Sarah inwardly gave a sigh of relief and didn't fail to notice the almost disappointed look on Paula's face.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Jareth saw walking into the upper level room was Sarah pinned beneath the body of some male. An unbelievable ocean of rage swept through him and without a though launched a crystal towards the male that dared to touch what was his.  
  
***  
  
'Damn' thought Sarah as she hit the mat again. 'What is this, beat up Sarah day?' Before Sarah could even try to flip Luke off of her she felt his body weight suddenly recede. Thinking that he was releasing her she was surprised when she heard a loud thump against the far wall. Looking over she saw Luke slumped on the ground and at the same time hear Lil say, "who the hell are you?"  
  
Seeing that Paula was going to attend to Luke she turned to see who Lil was talked to. Her next breath stuck in her throat. Her body froze. Her heart stopped beating. Silence.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
Jareth stared straight at her, mismatched eyes pinning her to the spot. Suddenly the only thing which Sarah could hear was the deafening sound of her heart beating at a millions miles per hour. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
1 Whispered names and strong wills  
  
Twice mad  
  
Upon unfinished  
  
Storms.  
  
- Symacee -  
  
Lil looked back and forth between the blond guy and Sarah. What had she just called him? James? Jim? Jareth! 'Oh God' she thought. "You're Jareth, the Goblin King" she said and almost wished she hadn't. Jareth turned the full force of his gaze on her and Lil would have taken a step back if she hadn't been up against some tough sons of bitches in the past. This guy practically radiated power.  
  
Jareth looked away from the blond who seemed to know him and focussed back on Sarah. He mentally shook his head - you leave things for a few years and everything changes, but by the gods some of the changes were wonderful. How was it that Sarah was able to get more beautiful everytime he saw her? So much for waiting a while longer until he revealed himself to her. Oh well, plans changed. A smirk spread itself his face and he stalked towards the woman frozen to her spot on the ground.  
  
"Sarah, let's go."  
  
Sarah stared at Jareth's hand in front of her as his words slowly sank into mind. While her body seemed incapable of doing much, her mind was on full alert. Why was he here? What did he want? Ok, granted she learnt a lot from him but that didn't mean that she was not scared of him. Go? Somehow she found the ability to talk.  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah to her feet and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Back to the Underground of course."  
  
That was all Sarah needed to pull herself out of her stupor. Ripping herself away from the Goblin King she felt all her old fears and hatred returning that she thought she had gotten over. "I'm not going anywhere with you Jareth. God, why are you even here after all these years? I know you for thirteen hour, in which you stole my brother and put me through hell, and you think you can walk back into my life and take me out of it."  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Yes."  
  
Sarah glared at Jareth. "Get out."  
  
"When you come with me" Jareth said taking a step towards Sarah and frowned when she took a matching step back.  
  
"I believe it would be wise of you left" came a familiar voice.  
  
Sarah turned to see Luke standing with the aid of Paula. Relief flooded through her, both at the thought that he was ok and in the knowledge that friends surrounded her. Friends who knew magic and could kick Jareth's tight butt - or at least she hoped so. She knew these guys were good, but Jareth was fey and no doubt a lot older than any mortal could ever hope to be. Which meant he was he was experienced in magic and knew a lot about it. Damn! Why couldn't things ever be easy? 'Because it's not fair' suggested a little voice. 'Shut up brain' Sarah thought to herself.  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed at the sight of the mortal speaking to him. This was Luke no doubt; too bad he really didn't have the time to kill him painfully. Maybe later then. A few quick steps and Jareth grabbed hold of Sarah. "Time to go" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Luke nodded and that was all Sarah needed. Driving an elbow back she felt Jareth release her as she made contact with his stomach. Twisting around she used the momentum to put full force into her punch and smacked her fist right into Jareth's handsome face. Grabbing him behind the neck she pulled his body down and slammed the fey down into her knee.  
  
Jareth groaned from pain. 'How had Sarah pulled that off? What in all the worlds had she been doing in the past two years?'  
  
With Paula's help Luke came over to look at the fallen fey. "Told you it would have been wise to leave." He gave Sarah a smile of approval and Lil ran over to hug her. "So that's Jareth. Doesn't look as scary as you described."  
  
"Uh, Luke" called Jack. "We've got trouble."  
  
Luke looked up at the young telepath. "What?"  
  
"The Xarites."  
  
Suddenly yelling could be heard and in the next instance all the windows shattered. 


End file.
